Warrior High
by flash6004
Summary: Join Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw as they go through their worst- er, best- year at Warrior High. Will they survive the awful food? Will Jaypaw get beaten to a pulp? Will Lionpaw finally land a girlfriend? R&R Two tails up
1. Teachers and Students

**TEACHERS**

**Principle: **Firestar

**Vice Principle: **Brambleclaw

**Nurse: **Leafpool

**P.E.: **Tigerclaw (Tigerstar)

**Mathematics: **Nightcloud

**Literature: **Onewhisker (Onestar)

**Science: **Blackfoot (Blackstar)

**History: **Lionheart

**Geography: **Mistyfoot (Mistystar)

**Language: **Sandstorm

**Art: **Ferncloud

**Health Class: **Graystripe

**Keyboarding: **Hawkfrost

**(The seniors and juniors have –paw)**

**SENIORS**

Lionpaw

Berrypaw

Jaypaw

Hollypaw

Poppypaw

Mousepaw

Hazelpaw

Honeypaw

Cinderpaw

Breezepaw

Heatherpaw

**JUNIORS**

Owlpaw

Ivypaw

Kestrelpaw

Harepaw

Dapplepaw

Willowpaw

Minnowpaw

Pouncepaw

Pebblepaw

**SOPHOMERES**

Redtail

Oakheart

Dustpelt

Scourge

Thistleclaw

Tawnypelt

Rowanclaw

Littlecloud

Darkstripe

**FRESHMEN**

Sorreltail

Whitetail

Russetfur

Mousefur

Longtail

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)

Stonefur

Stormfur

**OTHER ADULTS:**

Squirrelflight

Bluefur (Bluestar)


	2. Lionpaw Knows Bad Words

"_Wake up!" _growled a voice.

Hollypaw opened her eyes, and, with a moan, saw that it was Lionpaw. "Time for school," the gold tom said, and he looked down at her. "Get dressed."

"Sure, whatever, Squirrelflight," Hollypaw said. She stood, stretched, and walked towards her dresser.

About a minute or so, she lifted her eyes and stared at Lionpaw. "Leave!"

"Why?" Lionpaw asked cheekily, which earned him and smack with claws outstretched.

"Pervert," Hollypaw grumbled under her breath, "Now I understand why both Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw broke up with him."

After a while, she walked outside in new clothes. She brushed her fangs, combed her fur, and put on some boots, and then she walked downstairs.

Jaypaw was arguing with Brambleclaw. "But, Dad, I don't want to go to school. All the cats will make fun of me," Jaypaw growled.

Brambleclaw sighed. He was full of stress, what being the deputy of ThunderClan _and _having to be vice principle at Warrior High.

Squirrelflight walked in and brushed muzzles with Brambleclaw. "I think," she said, looking down at Jaypaw, "Your brother will protect you from bullies."

"What? No way, uh-uh! _Have _you seen Scourge's claws? People call them the Dark Forest claws! No way. No fox-hearting way!" Lionpaw yelled from upstairs.

"Lionpaw! Where did you learn that kind of language?" Squirrelflight gasped.

Her answer was soon answered once Brambleclaw banged his head on one of the many branches that made up their den, and he spat, "Fox-heart it!"

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes and then patted Jaypaw's head. "You'll be fine," she murmured and walked over to Hollypaw.

"Hang out with Willowpaw and Cinderpaw," Squirrelflight said softly.

Brambleclaw added as he straightened his tie, "And try to find out any weaknesses RiverClan might have, while you're at it."

Squirrelflight shook her head in amusement. When Lionpaw finally came downstairs, she looked at him sternly.

"Do not get in trouble, don't break _anything, _don't punch cats for the fun of it, and hand me your slingshot," Squirrelflight said, serious now.

Lionpaw complained, "Mom!" Squirrelflight took the slingshot from his claws and threw it on the couch. "Now, get going!" she said cheerfully and led them towards the bus.

Hollypaw looked at the seats. Lionpaw immediately sat beside Jaypaw, winking at every female that walked past him.

Hollypaw saw that Willowpaw and Cinderpaw were sitting in the back. The only open seat was with a dark gray tabby she-cat that smelt like RiverClan. Her blue eyes glanced up as Hollypaw walked over.

"Excuse me," she said, "Can I sit here?"

The she-cat looked up and nodded. "I'm Minnowpaw."

Hollypaw thought, _Didn't Lionpaw date you last moon? _But instead, she said, "I'm Hollypaw."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it, tell me.<strong>


	3. Jaypaw's NotSoSecret Crush

**Glad peoples liked it! WARNING: JAYPAW MIGHT BE LANDING A GIRLFRIEND**

* * *

><p>Jaypaw grunted. He could feel the bus moving, a little too fast, and he could hear every conversation. Cinderpaw was telling Berrypaw to ask Poppypaw out, Kestrelpaw was flirting with another tom, and Stonefur was trying to sell drugs.<p>

What a normal day.

"Jay, dude, watch," Lionpaw giggled and he took out his back-up slingshot.

Jaypaw glanced at Lionpaw and said, "I can't see."

"Well, um, _listen?_" Lionpaw corrected himself, and he aimed right at a junior, Harepaw's head. Jaypaw pictured the brown-and-white WindClan apprentice, and a rock smacking him right between the eyes.

"Hey!" Harepaw roared and lunged at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw raked his claws down Harepaw's face, and Harepaw kicked out with his back legs.

Jaypaw sighed and heard cats screaming: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Suddenly somebody shook one of his shoulders. "Hey, um, can I sit here? I'm the last cat," said a nervous-sounding voice.

Jaypaw turned to where the voice came from. "Oh! You can't, um—" the she-cat stammered, and Jaypaw finished the sentence for her: "See."

"Y-y-yeah, yeah, cool," the she-cat meowed.

Jaypaw recognized the voice: Hazelpaw.

She sat beside him, and Jaypaw asked, "Aren't you sisters with Mousepaw?"

"How'd you know?" Hazelpaw asked sweetly.

"He threw me into a dumpster last year, and Lionpaw beat him up," Jaypaw admitted.

Hazelpaw's mouth gaped open and she said, "Oh, poor Jaypaw!" The bus made a sharp turn, and Hazelpaw's muzzle brushed Jaypaw's briefly.

Jaypaw thought, _StarClan, bless this bus! _

When Lionpaw and Harepaw stopped fighting, Lionpaw walked over to them. Panting, he said, "Hey, Jay, Hazel. Can I have my seat back?"

"Oh- um, erm," Hazelpaw began, but Jaypaw stood.

He gave him the look that said: _I'm-With-A-Cute-She-Cat-Go-Away. _Jaypaw was confused if there even was a look like that, but he still tried his best.

Lionpaw seemed to get the hint, for once. "Oh, don't worry 'bout that, Hazelpaw. I'll go sit by Breezepaw." He then walked in the direction of the black tom, and a few seconds later Jaypaw heard hissing and the sound of punches coming from Lionpaw and Breezepaw.

When the bus stopped at Warrior High, Hazelpaw handed him a leaf. "My number is on that," she explained, "Um, ask Hollypaw to say it for you. Bye, Jay_paw._" She used his real name, and didn't say Jay.

Then she did something that shocked him. She licked his forehead, and then raced away quickly.

Jaypaw got off the bus and waited until Hollypaw walked up to him, to guide him from class-to-class. "Hi," she meowed.

"Hey," he replied, and pocketed the number. Hollypaw didn't need to know about this just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where HazelxJay came from… Oh, well. It's a little High School romance. I think that Hollypaw should get the eye of a tom… any ideas? Oh, and Lionpaw is most likely going to be the next chapter. It goes in this order: Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. Well, peace out!<strong>


	4. The Price of Lying

**REMEMBER—who should end up with Hollypaw… dun, dun, and dun!**

* * *

><p>Lionpaw walked out of the bus, and he saw Hollypaw leading Jaypaw towards the school.<p>

_School blows, _he thought and, with a shrug, walked up the white stairs and pushed open the doors.

He was hit with the smell of many, many cats. She-cats glanced at him as he passed, the jocks were talking in a corner, the emo cats were in the shadows, and the bullies were milling around, beating the living dirt out of any nobody that passed.

Lionpaw stopped at this thought. What was he? Well, he knew that he wasn't she-cat, but was he a jock? A nobody? An emo? He didn't think that he was a bully, but who was he?

He had to think fast. The nerds were the closest to his left, and the jocks were farther. And all the same, Scourge and his two henchmen Thistleclaw and Dustpelt were getting closer.

_Oh, no…_

Scourge was in front of him now. He was undersized, and his collar was full of teeth. His ice-blue eyes glared down at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw raised his head. He was almost as tall as Scourge. "Hey, look. Fresh _gold _meat," Scourge laughed at Lionpaw, and grabbed him by the neck.

Lionpaw hissed, "Get bent, Scourge."

Thistleclaw, the biggest and not-to-brightest, growled, "Let 'em have it, Scourge! Yay, you punch him up good, ya!"

Lionpaw could smell Scourge's scent—and it smelt like dirty gym socks and Purdy's dung. "Get it over with, then."

Scourge tossed Lionpaw against the ground. He said, "You've got spunk, senior. I'll remember that, next time we cross paths."

Then the three toms turned and went to wail on Kestrelpaw.

"…Did Scourge just leave you alone?" gasped a voice behind him. Lionpaw turned and saw Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Owlpaw, and Pouncepaw standing there, eyes wide with shock.

"I think so," Lionpaw said.

Owlpaw cleared his throat and mewed, "Er—let's get to P.E."

**ONE P.E. CLASS LATER…**

Lionpaw waited in the lunch line beside Jaypaw and Hollypaw. "Harepaw said that Scourge left you alone," Jaypaw meowed.

"He did," Lionpaw shrugged, "No big deal."

"I bet you let him have it. Did you use that one move Brambleclaw taught us?" Hollypaw asked eagerly.

"Erm—yeah," Lionpaw lied, though he enjoyed it, "I raked my claws down Thistleclaw's neck. Then, Dustpelt raced behind me. I punched his eyes, and he flew backwards. Scourge saw all this and ran away, wailing."

"Whoa—" said Heatherpaw, who was standing beside Hollypaw.

Lionpaw ignored her comment as many toms _and _she-cats gasped as they heard his out-of-the-box tale.

He grabbed some milk, got a mouse-burger, and went to sit down, but suddenly a brown tabby paw grabbed his shoulders.

It was Dustpelt.

"Scourge wants you to eat with him," Dustpelt growled, "I'd hurry, or else he might have a little blonde bone on his collar."

"I'm gold," Lionpaw spat at him.

Dustpelt shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Come on, or you'll miss out on all the fun."

He led Lionpaw towards the center of the cafeteria, were Scourge and Thistleclaw were waiting. Scourge's paws were stained red, as though he had done some major punching.

Lionpaw turned and saw that Jaypaw had gone to sit beside Owlpaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Hollypaw, and Heatherpaw, and knew that he was safe.

"Ok, goldie, what do they call you?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah, what do they call you? What they call you! What they—" Thistleclaw said stupidly, until Dustpelt clawed his ear.

Thistleclaw shut up.

"Lionpaw," Lionpaw replied, "My name is Lionpaw Claws."

Scourge nodded and said, "Well Lion_paw_, I'm Scourge Blood, this is Thistleclaw Pine, and that's Dustpelt Thunder."

Lionpaw was sweating. They seemed to either be plotting his death, or inviting him.

Scourge said, "This is a limited time offer. Would you wish to join us?"

At that moment, Kestrelpaw accidently stumbled and hit Thistleclaw's back. Thistleclaw grabbed the poor little tabby and threw him into two other nerds.

Nightcloud, the math teacher, raced up and screamed: "MR. PINE STOP THROWING MR. WIND INTO MR. TORN AND MR. WHITE!"

Thistleclaw growled, and Nightcloud walked away.

"Go get laid by Tigerstar, b****," Scourge murmured under his breath.

Lionpaw's eyes widened in shock at Scourge's comment. Being from ThunderClan, were they used fox-heart and mouse-brain, he didn't say the real cuss words.

Scourge caught Lionpaw's widened eyes and snorted, "You don't cuss, kitty? Or, do you say 'mouse-brain' and 'fox-heart'?" He said the _mouse-brain and fox-heart _like a warrior teaching a move to a kit, real slow.

Lionpaw said, "No. I cuss, and I can fight."

"Really, then?" snickered Dustpelt. "Why don't you go screw with Pebblepaw?"

Lionpaw growled, "Why would I want to screw with Pebblepaw? Or is he your secret crush, Dustpelt?"

Dustpelt spat, "I'm going to kill him." He stood and reached out for Lionpaw, but Thistleclaw said, "No, no, no, Dustpelt!"

Scourge looked down at Lionpaw. "You've got spunk," he repeated, "And now you're going to be my apprentice."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the price from lying. What will Lionpaw do? Will Lionpaw's rumors spread to Scourge? REVIEW!<strong>

**CLICK**

**\/**

**THE**

**\/**

**BUTTON**

**\/**


	5. WindClan cats are players

**I'm very glad that people like the crack pairing, and Lionpaw becoming Scourge's apprentice. Hollypaw, away! AND- ANOTHER CRACK PAIRING! I can't get enough of these. **

* * *

><p>Hollypaw said, "Minnowpaw, what class do you have now?"<p>

Minnowpaw grinned at her and said, "History. What about you?"

"Same here, come on!" Hollypaw said. They walked towards their lockers to get their things.

Minnowpaw grunted something, and Hollypaw said, "What?"

"I need to find my jacket, but I can't find it. You go on ahead." Minnowpaw meowed.

Hollypaw grabbed her books, shut her locker, and then raced up the stairs. On the third flight of stairs, she dropped her books. Grunting, she reached down and so did a brown paw splashed with white.

She looked up and saw a brown-and-white tom with green eyes staring at her. Their paws brushed briefly, and Hollypaw noticed that the tom's eye was swollen. "Oh—uh, sorry," the tom grumbled, and shielded his eye with his paw.

"I-its ok," Hollypaw replied. "I'm Hollypaw."

"Harepaw," the tom answered.

She raced into Lionheart's history class. Lionpaw was sitting in the back row, towards the shadows, with Thistleclaw and Dustpelt, looking nervous.

Jaypaw was sitting beside Hazelpaw, and the two were laughing and talking.

The bell rang, and Minnowpaw leapt in at the last second. "I MADE IT!" she yelled to StarClan above. "OH YEAH!"

Laughing, she sat beside Hollypaw. Hollypaw stared at the chalkboard and tried to pay attention. Lionheart said, "Today we will learn about George Washington."

Thistleclaw growled, "Who the hell is George Washington?"

"I don't know, so shut up. Anyway—George Washington _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah—"_ Hollypaw lost interest quickly.

All she could think about was Harepaw, the way his green eyes sparkled with laughter and joy, the way he should flick his white-tipped brown tail… _Oh no, you don't, Hollypaw. Pay attention! Don't think about how cute he was, or how he looked at you with so much interest… _

"Ms. Claws, wake up!" Lionheart growled at her.

She said, "Oh- uh, sorry, Mr. Gold." Lionheart grunted and slapped a test down on her desk.

She stared at the questions. She grabbed a pencil, and wrote 4 down on question one. Once she had finished (her answers were yes and no, or 6) she handed it ruefully to Lionheart.

When the class period was over, she stormed out of the class. Having to science, and Minnowpaw having to go to P.E., she was alone now.

She raced into the science room where Blackfoot and the class were. "Today we will be in pairings. Hazelpaw and Honeypaw, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw…" Blackfoot meowed as he paired up the students.

Cinderpaw and Hollypaw walked over towards their table. "What was going on with you today? You seem all moony-eyed," Cinderpaw meowed.

"I-its Harepaw!" growled Hollypaw and she grabbed a red bottle. She poured it into a cup, and Cinderpaw read the instructions and put three drops of the green chemical.

"He's in WindClan," she meowed, "WindClan cats are players. I'd check RiverClan out—they are the true boyfriends."

"Oh and how would you know that?" Hollypaw teased.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Besides, if he finds out that you're one of the Claws family, he'll never like you because Lionpaw beat him up."

Hollypaw, who was supposed to add a small pinch of spice, dropped the whole packet into the cup. The cup glowed.

"That isn't good," Cinderpaw said.

"Really, Sherlock?" said Hollypaw.

The cup splattered all over the two she-cats.

"MY FUR!"

* * *

><p><strong>And yet another crack pairing… HollyxHare never would've guessed. <strong>


	6. ZEE CHAPTOR ZE SIXTH!

***rolls eyes* Very annoyed right now, so Jaypaw is going to be ANGRY! **

* * *

><p>Jaypaw pulled his heavy backpack full of homework towards the bus. Lionpaw—his fear-scent sticking out heavily—and Hollypaw—her love-scent annoying to Jaypaw—sat beside them.<p>

Jaypaw prickled his ears once he heard Hazelpaw's meow next to his ear: "I can't sit beside you, Jaypaw, today. I can't meet up today, I'm sorry."

Jaypaw sighed and licked her cheek. "Ok," he murmured and she went to sit beside her own littermates that I couldn't remember… I think one was Mousepaw…

ANYHOW, this is about Jaypaw, and not my short attention span.

Once the bus stopped, the three cats walked into their den. Squirrelflight was there, making dinner—fried finch speared with mouse blood. Jaypaw walked into his room and saw—er, scented—himself face-to-face with a blue-silver she-cat.

"Jaypaw, I have something to show you," the she-cat meowed.

Jaypaw was about to scream: "HELP, A CRAZY SHE-CAT IS GOING TO RAPE ME!" But the she-cat meowed, "I am Bluefur, and the authoress sent me."

Jaypaw thought, _I wonder what the HellClan this she-cat is talking about. Oh, well. If I'm catnapped I don't have to do my homework. _

Bluefur suddenly pointed her finger at the sky. Talking like a German, she exclaimed: "Vee StarClan vopen thees portal!"

She then grabbed Jaypaw by the tail and flew into a random portal. They ended beside Hazelpaw's den. "What are we—" Jaypaw began.

"SSSSHHHH!" snarled Bluefur.

"But, how did you know Hazelpaw was my girlfriend?" Jaypaw tried again.

Bluefur thought for a second, and then said, "Vell, StarClan went all German and vee Germans knows EVERYTHING! Also—I read Flash6004's story. I have vee computers."

"Oh, ok!" Jaypaw said and he prickled his ears. He heard strange smooching noises.

"Oh, Hazelpaw…" murmured a voice. It sounded like Owlpaw! GASP!

Jaypaw raced into Hazelpaw's den and saw—um, heard?—Owlpaw's gasp. Jaypaw screamed at the top of his little gray tabby kitty lungs: "OMSC, HAZELPAW! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! HOW DARE YOU! AND WITH OWLPAW, THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Hazelpaw was trying to explain, but Jaypaw held up the middle claw. "You're dead to me."

Then he proudly turned around and said, "Bluefur, take me home."

Bluefur stared at him and said, "Zello, whose is zee?"

"I'm Jaypaw, remember?" Jaypaw meowed.

"I'm Bluefur, a German Santa Claus! Let's go!" Bluefur then grabbed Jaypaw's paw, leapt into the portal, and they went to Jaypaw's house. Whoo-ra.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaypaw flipped Hazelpaw off. Great job, Jaypaw... Remember *spoiler alert to new warriors fans* when Bluestar went all crazy? That's what I used. <strong>


	7. The Movies and the Sexy Mirror

**I COULDN'T WAIT! I MUST MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Lionpaw couldn't sleep. In the room shared by him and Jaypaw, he stared at the ceiling. He didn't even notice the strange blue she-cat come into their room and take Jaypaw away.<p>

Sad.

All the gold tom could think about was Scourge… how he was going to rip his throat out… Shuddering, he stood and walked downstairs. He put on a coat, wrote a letter that said he'd be back soon, and went to the movies.

Now, first let me tell you—an apprentice going to the city at NIGHT, wasn't that safe? All the weirdo cats left them alone though, and he walked into the movie to see _MAN UP, BOY! MAN UP!_

Suddenly Scourge was there, with Dustpelt and Thistleclaw. Their eyes glittered in the dark of the movie theater. "Hey, man," Dustpelt growled at Lionpaw.

"H-h-h-hi," Lionpaw stammered.

Thistleclaw took out a bottle of vodka and grinned at Lionpaw. "You drink, tom?" he asked.

Lionpaw's thoughts were racing: _They'll kill me if I say no. I just want to watch the movie. I WANT MY MOMMY! _

He had to see a movie.

Scourge glared down at Lionpaw. "Well, you better drink—" he began, throwing out his paw.

Unfortunately for said paw, it slammed against the vodka bottle, and the moron Thistleclaw dropped it. "NO! MY ONE DOLLAR ALCOHOL BEVERAGE!" screamed Thistleclaw.

Suddenly the movie nerds that worked there raced in. They threw the gang out, and Scourge gave them some very colorful curse words.

"Let's go and egg Firestar's den," Dustpelt grumbled. They started to walk towards said orange tom's den.

Thistleclaw, whom was eating said eggs, mewed, "Yeah, let's egg him! Let's egg him, yeah!"

They grabbed eggs—except for Lionpaw—and began hacking them at Firestar's den.

Firestar ran out in his weird Hello-Kitty footie pajamas with a long scroll with the WARRIOR CODE printed on top. "YOU'RE IN VILATION OF RULE 392592!" he screamed at the youngsters.

Lionpaw thought, _I'm toasted if my granddad sees me! Pleases don't see my, granddaddy! THEY ARE MAKING ME EGG YOUR HOUSE AGAINST MY WILL!_

For some odd reason, he was screaming at himself inside his own head. I'll never understand him…

Lionpaw then raced away while Firestar called the cops. He ran past town, whirling past the tall buildings. He ran inside the house, crumbled up the note, and ran into his room. Still in his coat, he tossed it off and curled into his bed, shoving the blankets over his head.

He had gotten into a web of trouble and lies… and cuss words. This was a Scourge world, and Lionpaw was trapped in it.

Lionpaw wiped his eyes with a gold paw, and he heard Jaypaw murmuring to himself: "I'm so sexy, so sexy, I'm so sexy…"

Lionpaw drew the blankets away from his head and glanced at Jaypaw. His gray tabby of a brother was staring at a mirror, whispering to the mirror: "So sexy, I'm too sexy, so sexy…"

Lionpaw blinked; not understanding. So he simply sighed, rolled over, and tried to fall back asleep. And when he did, his dreams were shadowed by a bloodthirsty Scourge, his mentor…

Lionpaw sat up. _Lionpaw's _mentor! If Lionpaw could prove to Scourge how crappy an apprentice he was, Scourge might un-apprentice Lionpaw! Excited, Lionpaw rolled back over and fell asleep to Jaypaw's deranged "I'm so sexy" whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Too lazy to write au<strong>**thor's note. Who is sexy- the mirror, or Jaypaw? Or Lionpaw... *grins* LEAVE ANSWER IN REVIEW. Yeah, I LOVE REVIEWS! Our kids would be weird... so, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Pocket That Lionpaw Photo, We Will SHOP!

Hollypaw opened her eyes. Stretching, she got out of her mossy bed, and prickled her ears.

She heard knocking on her door. Turning, she opened up the door and saw Cinderpaw standing there. Her eyes were narrowed, and she flicked her ears. Pocketing her Lionpaw photo, Cinderpaw turned and faced her with a sly grin.

"What is it, Cinderpaw?" Hollypaw asked. It was twelve days, thirty-five minuets, and and twelve point five seconds until graduation. It seemed odd that Cinderpaw would visit her, epically at seven thirty in the morning.

Cinderpaw took a step aside, and, with a great shock, Hollypaw saw Willowpaw and Minnowpaw standing there. "We are skipping school and going to the mall," Willowpaw said.

"Yeah, the famous mouseball player, Mudclaw, is going to be there! Signing autographs!" screamed Minnowpaw suddenly.

"Shhhh!" whispered Cinderpaw, and she led way towards Hollypaw's window. They jumped on the thick willow branch that led beside her window, and they slid down the tree trunk.

They raced towards the mall. Hollypaw didn't like skipping school—it felt wrong, like a warrior flirting with an elder, or when a bird seems to fancy a mouse, though Hollypaw had only heard stories about that. She shuddered and suddenly fell.

Her face hit the concrete. "OW! SON OF A BIRD!" screamed Hollypaw.

Cinderpaw laughed, and suddenly Mudclaw walked up to them. He signed their foreheads randomly, and walked towards Victoria's Secret randomly.

Hollypaw stared after him. They were going to have graduation soon, in a couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if not as funny...<strong>


End file.
